Secret's out
by IwKa
Summary: Just a a little something to make the category visible on the site. Disclamer - I don"t own Mom
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie saw Christy and Violet hugging each other and decided not to interrupt the mother-daughter codac moment, so she just sat and watched them from a distance.

"I'll go to get some sleep now! Good night mom." Violet said sniffing a little

"Ok! I'll probably go to bed too. Good night!" Christy said while whipping the tears from her eyes.

When Bonnie heard Violet closing the door to her room she decided to talk to her daughter. "Hey! How are you?" Christy jumped a little not expecting to hear her mother's voice.

"Do not sneak up behind me like that."

Bonnie looked at her. "You did not answer my question" she said quietly.

"I am fine mom you don't need to worry about me relapsing over this." Christy said

Now Bonnie was worried. Was her daughter thinking about throwing her one year of sobriety out the window! "I'm not worried about you relapsing honey. I'm just worried about you and Violet, now that she knows what her father did to you." Christy didn't want to listen anymore so she cut Bonnie off. "We are going to be fine mom. Violet is fine and I am going to be fine too. So stop worrying." Bonnie looked at her. "I don't think that you are going t be fine without talking to someone honey"

"Mom will you stop I am fine"

"There is no way that you are fine Christy. Just talk with me please!" Bonnie said insisting She was feeling guilty for not been there for her daughter when she needed her and wanted to make it up now.

"Mom just leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it now." Christy said getting her jacket. "Where do you think you're going?" Bonnie asked

"Out." Christy said simply and slammed the door shut.

* * *

A/N So, I know this is not perfect, but I wrote it just to make the category visible on the site!

There is a possibility of a second chapter. Oh and by the way Happy new year! :)))


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie was stunned. She was surprised of Christy's reaction and was getting worried with every minute of her daughter's absence. She didn't know what to do, there was no way that she will leave Roscoe alone and getting Violet to watch him will only worry her granddaughter too. So she decided to call Marjorie, Christy's sponsor.

"Hello Marjorie." Bonnie explained everything to Marjorie and she agreed to go out and look for Christy.

As a recovering alcoholic and addict Marjorie knew where too look for Christy and sure enough she found her at a bar near the place where the meetings are held.

In front of Christy was a glass of untouched scotch and from the look of it she was debating whether to drink it or not.

"Planning on drinking that?" Christy turned to her right and saw her sponsor sitting beside her. Christy's eyes were red from crying and held pain. The same pain that Marjorie saw in them on Christy's first meeting.

"I don't know! I want to, but I don't want to lose myself in this again." Christy answered referring to the glass full of scotch.

"Look you're mother called me, explained everything to me." Marjorie said and Christy looked at her shocked. How dare her mother spill her secret to Marjorie without discussing it with her first? Before Christy had a chance to say something Marjorie continued speaking.

"I know you feel lost right now and just want to drink you're pain away, but you know better than anyone that you can't. The pain of what happened to you will always be there. You can't just magically get rid of her."

Christy started crying, she knew Marjorie was right alcohol would only make things worse.

"I don't know what to do Marjorie, I was fine… I was fine before my mom spilled my secret in front of that shrink and Violet today."

Marjorie looked at Christy's hands which were playing the glass of scotch.

"No! You weren't fine Christy. You just buried all you're feelings about what that man did to you." Marjorie told her and took the glass from Christy's shaking hands to put it away. "You need to talk with someone about that time of you're life, someone you're comfortable with."

Christy started crying harder. "Can I talk to you?" Marjorie hugged her tightly. "Of course you can honey. Now let's get you back home. You're family is worried sick about you."

A/N Sorry for the short chapters! This was supposed to be just a one-shot to make the category visible, but now I think, I'll add one or two more chapters to this story.

Also I am very sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my native language.

Please R&amp;R


End file.
